Hideuse douceur
by Eschyle
Summary: Histoire se déroulant après le 5x08 : Stefan et Elena viennent libérer Damon, mais ce qu'ils vont trouver n'est pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Hideuse douceur.

**Auteur :** Eschyle.

**Source :** Vampire Diaries

**Genre :** Angst

**Rating :** M car certaines images peuvent être dures

**Paring :** Damon/Elena et Damon/Stefan

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, ils appartiennent à Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson.

**Résumé :** L'histoire est une suite hypothétique du 4x08 : Stefan et Elena viennent libérer Damon, mais ce qu'ils vont trouver n'est pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

**Notes :** Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce one-shot que je trouve bâclé mais il fallait absolument que je m'exorcise de cette suite que j'imagine depuis que j'ai visionné l'épisode. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir Damon redevenir mauvais (comme certains pensent que ça va arriver), par-contre l'idée d'un Damon traumatisé me séduit, et j'avais besoin de la coucher sur le papier. Un peu d'indulgence svp, ce n'est que mon 3ème OS :).

* * *

Des années, des dizaines d'années passées à graver les murs de sa cellule, une barre pour chaque jour en enfer, une barre pour se rappeler que tout ceci avait un début, et donc sûrement une fin.

Damon avait tout fait pour oublier ce cauchemar, pour oublier la sensation grinçante du métal sur sa peau, oublier le goût métallique de son propre sang dans sa bouche, oublier les cris d'horreur qu'il étouffait en voyant ses organes lui être arrachés, oublier l'indescriptible souffrance que représentaient ces morts incessantes, sans jamais connaître le soulagement du repos éternel, seule sa douleur était éternelle.

Et après tout ce temps, ces visions venaient lui exploser au visage.

Les scientifiques de l'organisation Augustine n'avaient pu le garder que quelques jours cette fois-ci, mais qu'importe. Cela avait été suffisant pour réveiller en lui ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à enfouir... Au point où il en était, le temps n'avait plus d'importance, seule la souffrance en avait, cette souffrance qui lui hurlait aux oreilles, qui transformait chaque parcelle de sa peau en brasier. Le simple souffle du vent était aussi tranchant qu'un rasoir, le moindre bruit réduisait son cerveau à l'agonie.

Alors, quand son frère venu le libérer voulut le soutenir, le prendre par les épaules pour l'aider à sortir de sa geôle, il hurla.

Jamais Stefan n'avait entendu un tel cri, un cri inhumain, celui d'un animal à l'agonie. Et pourtant il en avait entendu, des pleurs, des supplications. Une vie de _ripper_, cela laisse des traces. Mais pour la première fois, en entendant ce hurlement de bête blessé, il trembla.

_Ne me touche pas, ne me touche pas, ne me touche pas…._

Le murmure était répété en boucle, comme une litanie, une prière destinée à éloigner les mauvais esprits.

Paralysé par cette vision irréelle de son frère, son protecteur, Stefan appela après Elena, ne sachant qui, hormis elle, saurait rassurer Damon. La jeune femme, qui surveillait le couloir pendant leur évasion, se précipita dans la cellule en entendant l'appel étranglé de Stefan. La vision d'horreur qui l'attendait stoppa net les battements de son cœur, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle aurait sûrement perdu connaissance si elle était humaine.

Les yeux de Damon étaient révulsés, un filet de salive coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres, ses vêtements dégoulinaient d'un sang noir, encore frais, mais le plus choquant restait sa position : les bras repliés devant son visage, comme un enfant battu se protégeant d'un mauvais coup, le corps secoué de spasmes. Dans un élan spontané d'amour, Elena encercla Damon de ses bras, chassant les larmes de ses yeux pour tenter de capter son regard.

Quand le vampire sentit la peau souple et chaude de celle qu'il aimait, il hoqueta et bascula en arrière. Son intention n'était pas de lui échapper mais un instinct de survie primal lui hurlait de ne laisser personne le toucher, ni même le frôler. Leur peau n'était que papier de verre contre la sienne, elle ne saurait que le blesser davantage, lui dont le corps entier avait été mis à vif tant de fois déjà.

La panique d'Elena commençant à surpasser son soulagement de revoir Damon vivant, elle se tourna vers Stefan, le regard affolé, perdu, cherchant des réponses. Mais l'ancien ripper, sous le choc, fixait son frère avec stupéfaction, comme s'il se demandait qui donc avait échangé l'homme qu'il connaissait depuis sa naissance contre cet être misérable. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Comprenant qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir agir pour l'instant, la jeune vampire chercha à apaiser suffisamment Damon pour qu'il accepte de les suivre à l'extérieur.

_Damon, Damon je suis là, je suis venue te sauver, je suis venue parce que je t'aime, tu n'as rien à craindre, viens avec nous Damon, mon amour…_

Quand elle put enfin capter son regard fuyant, elle retint un sanglot. En lieu et place de son expression habituelle, séductrice et provocante, Elena vit des cendres.

Les cendres de l'âme de Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon alors voilà, comme je trouvais que cet OS avait le contexte et la trame pour devenir une fanfiction, j'ai décidé de me lancer. Je ne garantis rien car c'est la première fois que j'en écris une (je n'ai fait que des OS jusque-là), mais on va bien voir, je me sens inspirée :).**

* * *

Après maints efforts, Elena et Stefan avaient finalement réussi à convaincre Damon de venir avec eux. La seule exigence du vampire était de pouvoir les suivre à distance raisonnable, suffisamment près pour ne pas les perdre de vue mais suffisamment loin pour pouvoir fuir s'il se sentait menacé. La simple idée d'être perçue comme un danger par l'homme qu'elle aimait brisait le cœur d'Elena, mais le plus important actuellement était de le mettre en sécurité, le plus loin possible de cette antichambre de l'Enfer.

Damon se traînait lentement à leur suite, anxieux, le corps tendu, les muscles bandés, prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort si on l'approchait à nouveau de trop près. Au fond de lui, il savait bien que sa petite-amie et son frère ne lui voulaient aucun mal, qu'ils n'étaient venus que pour le libérer de toute cette souffrance, mais sa raison était trop faible pour prendre le dessus, seul son corps, son instinct, lui parlaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bras, où Elena l'avait empoigné à son arrivée, et se mit aussitôt à frotter d'un geste vif le carré de peau.

_Damon ? On est arrivés Damon, rentre..._

Interrompu dans son geste, Damon rabattit la manche de sa chemise et monta lentement les marches menant au manoir. Stefan était déjà rentré et expliquait la situation aux autres, Jérémy, Bonnie et Caroline, qui les attendaient au salon. Elena quant à elle, encourageait Damon du regard à franchir le seuil. Après une grande inspiration, il pénétra enfin dans ce qui était auparavant un foyer rassurant.

_Allez viens, tout le monde t'attend, il ne t'arrivera plus rien maintenant._

Le son de sa voix avait la douceur du miel, elle pansait ses blessures et cicatrisait son âme, mais seul un miracle pourrait le faire oublier, il en était certain. À cette pensée, une idée surgit dans son esprit et il se précipita vers le salon, à la surprise de tous.

Le regard fou, il explora la pièce des yeux jusqu'à trouver celle qui l'intéressait. Il se jeta alors à ses pieds, sans plus penser à sa distance de sécurité, et la supplia.

_Bonnie, Bonnie aide-moi, tu peux le faire, je sais que tu peux le faire, efface-tout, efface ça, je veux oublier, tout oublier, je t'en prie Bonnie..._

Sa phrase s'acheva dans un sanglot que l'homme réprima avec peine. Choquée, Bonnie ne sut d'abord que répondre puis elle prit un air sincèrement désolé.

_Damon, je ne peux rien faire, je suis toujours morte, le fait que vous puissiez me voir et me toucher ne me rend pas vivante pour autant, je n'ai aucun pouvoir dans ce monde..._

Elena avait eu un sursaut d'espoir en entendant la demande de Damon, mais les paroles de Bonnie achevèrent de la ramener sur terre. Le problème qui se posait était un problème d'humain, pas un problème surnaturel. C'était un traumatisme tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, et c'est avec des méthodes d'humain qu'ils devraient en venir à bout, la magie ne les aiderait pas cette fois-là.

_Ce n'est pas grave, ça ira, il faut juste du temps, de la patience, peu à peu tu reprendras confiance._

Elena tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer Damon. Stefan hocha la tête en signe d'accord et voulut étreindre l'épaule de son frère mais laissa finalement sa main retomber, réalisant seulement à l'instant ce qu'il allait faire. Damon ne l'avait heureusement pas vu, sinon il y avait fort à parier qu'il aurait paniqué et se serait entièrement refermé sur lui-même à nouveau. Stefan frissonna en se rappelant la vision d'horreur qu'il avait eu quelques heures auparavant, son frère réduit à rien, une plaie béante, la peur incarnée.

_Mais je ne comprends pas, tu es guéri non ? Tes plaies sont refermées ?_

Caroline avait demandé cela avec toute la naïveté qui est sienne, sans comprendre de quoi il retournait vraiment. Damon hocha lentement la tête, sachant la phrase qui allait suivre.

_Alors qu'est-ce qui te prend dans ce cas, tu n'as pas mal, je ne comprends pas._

Caroline jeta un regard à la ronde, cherchant des explications dans le regard des autres. Celui d'Elena la foudroya et Bonnie lui fit signe d'arrêter là. C'est Jérémy qui rompit le silence ambiant.

_Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas physique. N'est-ce pas ?_

Damon évita son regard, mais son absence de réponse était une confirmation pour tous. La souffrance qu'il ressentait, elle n'aurait plus du être là, si elle persistait avec une telle virulence c'est parce qu'elle était ancrée jusque dans son âme, aux tréfonds de son esprit. Et il venait de perdre son dernier espoir de l'arracher de là. Il réalisa alors sa position, agenouillé aux pieds de Bonnie, les joues humides, et la honte l'envahit. Il se leva avec précipitation et monta à l'étage. La porte de sa chambre claqua.

L'ambiance de la pièce était lourde de non-dits. Tous ici présent avaient souffert des actes de Damon, tous avaient des raisons de le haïr, mais aucun ne pouvait nier ce qu'il était en réalité : un élan de vie à l'état pur, une flamme ardente qui ne connaît que la passion, un être animé par l'amour. Et pourtant, il n'était à présent pas plus qu'une feuille morte, sans essence vitale, desséchée jusqu'à la moelle.

Elena expliqua aux autres ce qu'ils avaient compris de la situation et ce qu'ils avaient pu tirer du Dr Wes : l'organisation Augustine avait été créée pour faire des recherches sur l'immortalité, le rêve de tout homme. Depuis près d'un siècle, ils capturaient des vampires et menaient différentes expériences sur eux, dans le but de mieux comprendre leur capacité de régénération. N'ayant aucune compassion pour ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des animaux, ils se livraient aux pires horreurs, sans jamais se soucier de leur douleur. Damon avait ainsi passé une décennie à se faire torturer chaque jour, véritable vivier vivant de chair et d'organes, où les chercheurs fous n'avaient qu'à se servir.

Plus elle parlait, d'un ton froid, prenant le plus de distance possible pour ne pas s'effondrer, et plus les expressions se décomposaient dans la pièce.

À l'étage, Damon se couvrait les oreilles en vain, son ouïe vampirique ne lui permettant pas d'échapper au récit de son calvaire. Quand Elena finit par monter, quelques heures plus tard, elle le trouva recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre, ses bras encerclant ses genoux, sa tête repliée contre son torse, dans une posture terriblement défensive. Sachant qu'il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps, avant que ses gestes puissent être un réconfort pour lui, elle se contenta des mots. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit, et murmura, pas trop près de son visage, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

_Ça va aller, je te jure que ça va aller, tu vas t'en sortir Damon, et je serais là, je serais toujours là, je te soutiendrais, tu n'es pas seul Damon, tu ne seras plus jamais seul..._

Alors, bercé par ces mots qui seuls avaient le pouvoir d'apaiser son âme tourmenté, Damon s'assoupit, pour la première fois depuis son incarcération, il parvint à s'endormir.


End file.
